Is it still me that makes you sweat
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Established Jogan. Hot summer day spent in bed. Fluff. Rated because of implications.


**A/N: Established Jogan. I do not own the characters. Julian and Logan belong to the lovely CP Coulter and I do not own Glee, which CP's fic _Dalton_is a spin off from. Title is from "Lying Is The Most Fun…" by Panic! At The Disco**

* * *

><p><strong>Is it still me that makes you sweat, am I who you think about in bed?<strong>

It was hot in Logan's room. The ceiling fan was on as high as it could, and there was a floor fan pointed at the bed, aimed straight at Julian's face, while he lay next to Logan. They lay next to each other without touching, not because they didn't want to, but because it was just so hot.

"Why is it so fucking hot in here?" Julian groaned and tried to pry himself off the comforter.

"It's not _that_ hot…maybe if you took off more of your clothes?"

"Lo. Every bit of me that is uncovered has already stuck to you, and that's just when we were shifting for a comfortable position. Fuck this. It's too hot."

Julian shifted so that he was facing the fan, and closed his eyes, trying to will his sweat away. He heard the sound of the bed moving as Logan shifted, and then he felt Logan's chest against his back, and felt Logan's hand slide around his hips, pulling him closer. Logan began to softly caress Julian's stomach, while his other hand was in Julian's hair, running his fingers through it. It was hot, but this was nice, so Julian let himself sink back into Logan's chest, and he let his head fall back onto Logan's shoulder. Logan took this as an invitation to shift slightly and lower his mouth to Julian's. Julian sighed, giving into the kiss, and turning to press himself into Logan. Julian's hand snaked up into Logan's hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Suddenly Logan rolled onto his back, pulling Julian with him so he was straddling Logan, without breaking the kiss.

Julian pulled back, slightly panting, and looked down into Logan's green eyes. Julian admired Logan for a moment, before leaning down and pecking Logan lightly on the lips. He sat back up and went to shift off of Logan, only to have Logan grab him by the hips to stop him.

"You're cute" Logan said.

"You're cute too" Julian responded with a smile.

"Who me?"

"Yes you."

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh."

Logan smiled, a slight blush creeping onto his face, and then he pulled Julian's head back down to his, catching Julian's lower lip in his teeth and tugging. "Mine" Logan whispered.

"What?"

Logan captured Julian's upper lip with his teeth, and tugged, whispering again "mine." Julian tried to pull back, and Logan just murmured, "Your lips are mine." Julian smirked into the kiss and caught Logan's lower lip in his teeth, tugging and whispering "mine" back to Logan.

Suddenly Logan flipped his body so he was on top and Julian was pinned down beneath him. "God you're so attractive" Logan moaned before lowering his body onto Julian's, and kissing him. Logan moved to kiss Julian's neck, causing Julian to arch into the kiss, pushing his chest into Logan's. Logan brought his lips back up to Julian's, and they kissed urgently for a few moments before Julian pushed at his shoulders, and shoved Logan off of him. "I don't understand how anyone is born in like…the months of March, April or May. It's too fucking hot to have sex."

"Well, it's a good thing I can't get you pregnant Jules."

"It's still too hot for sex."

"Eh…maybe…" and with that, Logan climbed back on top of Julian and picked up where he left off, kissing down Julian's neck, and moving down Julian's chest. Logan continued kissing downward as Julian arched into every kiss and every nip at his skin. Logan's lips finally rested on one of Julian's hipbones, and he kissed and bit at it. "Having fun down there Lo?" Logan looked up and right into Julian's eyes before responding, "I'm having way more fun up here" and launching himself back on top of Julian and kissing him.

They kissed for a few more moments, before Julian finally pulled back and rolled back so he was facing the fan, and pulling Logan with him so they were back to spooning.

"Not like I don't love kissing you, but it really is fucking hot in here."

"It's ok."

They lay there for a few moments before Julian let out a low moan.

"Yes?"

"Mmm nothing. This is just nice."

"Yeah." And with that, Logan pulled Julian closer to his body, and wrapped his arms around Julian and softly ran his hands up and down Julian's body. Julian closed his eyes and soon the soft whirr of the fan and Logan's smooth caress rocked him to sleep, and Logan falling peacefully asleep next to him moments later.


End file.
